chaoticafandomcom-20200213-history
Yoruichi Shihoin
"I'm well aware of what I'm doing Kisuke. Now get out of my way before I kill you." Yoruichi Shihoin was the former ally of Ichigo Kurosaki during the Winter War but immediately turned traitor along with Rengoku, Shaolin Fon, and Aegis afterwards in order to join Rengoku in his goals for Grand Universal Conquest. Appearance Yoruichi is a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, which allow for stealth and easy use of Shunpo. She previously wore a beige neck warmer, which she pulled up over her face in order to hide her identity, but seems to have forgone its use. She occasionally wears long beige wrist wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands. She, unlike any other known Shinigami, can transform into a small black cat for long periods of time. In this form, she has a distinctive male voice and golden eyes. After her defection from the Gotei 13 to Aegis, she takes to wearing a green hood worn in a cape fashion. Under this she wears a white button up shirt, leaving the top three unbuttoned to show hints of her breasts as well as the last bottom two buttons to expose her naval. She also wear navy blue skinny jeans and black dress shoes. She also forgoes the ponytail and decides to wear her hair down. This is her attire during her time as a member of the Deserters. This attire doesn't change by much as a Blood Knight. She now wears her hair short as she did as a Gotei 13 Captain and wears black combat gloves. Her evening attire is much more relaxed as she wears a blue muscle shirt and black panties. She uses this a sleep clothes or for comic relief to see Rengoku's reaction. Personality Yoruichi is intelligent, and witty, holding an intimate knowledge of Soul Society and its workings, as she was the former leader of the Onmitsukido and the 2nd Division's Captain. Although of noble birth, she acts differently from most nobles. For instance, she instructed Shaolin Fon to refer to her without using honorifics, but reluctantly settled for being called "Lady Yoruichi. On several occasions, she transforms into her human form directly in front of Ichigo, and now Rengoku, just to see his reaction to seeing her naked, which she teases him about (in the case of Rengoku however, he actually compliments her on her figure, calling her a literal Goddess, much to her surprise). While it is unknown how she obtained her cat form, she appears to prefer spending most of her time in it. Upon showing her Shinigami form to Ichigo and Rengoku, she had forgot to put on clothes, as she had gotten used to not wearing them for so long. She especially takes delight in transforming in front of people just to see their reaction, due to her cat form sounding male. Her love for her cat form extends to great anger should someone harm or insult its appearance, as seen from how upset she got after her tail got damaged. Although relatively calm and mature when the situation calls for it, Yoruichi is quite laid-back and playful, often teasing or flirting with those younger than her, such as Ichigo Kurosaki at the underground hot spring, a younger and hot-headed Byakuya Kuchiki, Shaolin Fon before her time as a Captain, and Kisuke Urahara, former childhood friend, former underling, and former ex-captain. Yoruichi prefers to drink milk, which fits he practice of transforming into a cat. As of her defecting with Rengoku and becoming a member of his harem, she still retains most of her old personality but now shows more darker traits similar to her beloved. She takes delight in killing off several hundred humans and even drinking their blood as if she was a vampire. Rengoku compliments on this by saying that any woman could look more beautiful when bathed in blood, although he does show surprise when she takes this literally as he only meant it in the metaphorical sense. She's developed an arrogant streak that is first shown when Kisuke fought her and she claimed that he was like an ant that had no longer had a place in "their" world (referring to the world Aegis and Rengoku were going to create as beings beyond Gods). She's also egotistical as well, as shown when she broke both of Ichigo's legs and saying it was what he deserved for trying to avoid looking at a woman as beautiful as herself, showing that she takes great pride in her looks. She's extremely brutal in combat and even shows to get sexually aroused when delivering pain to others, especially towards her "old friends." She lack any and all concern for mortals and even sees humans as nothing but an annoyance in desperate need of being killed off. Even before becoming a member of the Gotei 13, she showed an extreme loyalty to Aegis after the latter saved her life as a child and continued to watch over the Shihoin princess until she joined the Gotei 13, even bestowing the Zennou no Yami onto her in the form of her tribal tattoo on her thigh (though Aegis kept those powers sealed until she felt Yoruichi was ready to properly be trained in them). After Aegis resurfaced and brought Rengoku with her, Yoruichi at first was wary of him, mainly because she didn't know him well enough to trust him so she kept an eye on him. After he complimented her form after revealing herself to Ichigo and him for the first time, her cold demeanor towards him softened as she saw that he was not as bad as he seemed, and she got to know him better during his sparring with her during Ichigo's Bankai training. After seeing him "die" she cried at the thought of losing him, only to be crying tears of joy in seeing him resurrect himself afterwards and nearly kill Kaname Tosen. She's openly admitted that she began to fall in love with him not too long afterwards, much to Aegis pleasant surprise. Plot Equipment Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto Zen'nou no Yami Powers Quotes Category:Bleach Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Undead Category:Rengoku's Harem Category:Shinigami Category:Blood Knights